Chaos Dragon
by Chaos06
Summary: A demon girl gets stuck in the human world.
1. Escape

Chaos: Hey I don't own anything more then the story line and some of the characters.  
  
Hiei: That means no suing! Glare --  
  
Dark: Yeah! None of that!   
  
Kuru: Yeah whatever...  
  
Kamwai: Um... Ok?  
  
Chaos:... On with the story? Yeah hope you like!   
  
Escape  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
She ran through the woods, shadowed by the darkness of the night, her feet caring her as fast as possible, and her hair falling form it's braid as she ran. She could here their feet slam on the ground as she ran. Scolding she mumbled incoherent words as she ran faster, her feet falling silently to the ground.  
  
I'm so tired being here.  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.   
  
And if you to have leave,  
  
I wish that you would just leave.  
  
Your presence still lingers here.  
  
And it won't leave me alone.   
  
She ducked behind a tree and watched as her enemies ran past her. She looked at the person in the lead and her scold deepened. She heard him shout out orders to 'split up and find her' then she watched as they all left, letting the breath she had been holding out. She reached behind her and pulled a pack of some sort off her back She whispered incoherent words and a small winged animal jumped out, it too shadowed by the darkness. The animal gave a slight roar, then went silent. It jumped onto her shoulder and she ran off again. Suddenly she heard a booming male voice yell out.  
  
"There she is! Get her!" With that she took off faster.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal.  
  
This pain is just too real.  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
As she ran, the girl looked behind her to see how close they were, when she tripped over an invisible force and fell into some sort of black hole. She didn't scream as she fell through, but she did smile.  
  
'Finally.' She thought as she sank into the hole. 'I'm free.' After that thought, her eyes grew heavy and darkness soon encased her.  
  
When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years.  
  
But you still have,   
  
All of me.  
  
Finally the girl and the winged animal fell from the dark portal and into the light of a sunny sky, revealing what the two looked like. The winged animal turned out to be a small black dragon, with silver tinted bat-like wings, and eyes the color of the golden sun. It swooped down quickly to receive it's mistress.   
  
You used to captivate me by your resinating light.  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
  
You face its haunts,  
  
My once pleasant dreams.  
  
Your voice it's chased away  
  
All the sad it seen in me!  
  
It's mistress, an unconscious young girl, fell to the earth, and fast. She had extremely long, silver hair, with black highlights spread through out it. Her skin was slightly tan, and looked like it had a tint of silver in it. Her eyes were shut lightly so could not tell what color they were.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal.  
  
This pain is just too real.  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.   
  
When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years.  
  
But you still have,   
  
All of me.  
  
The young dragon began to panic when he realized he would not be able to catch his mistress, and the ground was coming fast. He tried to heighten his speed, but couldn't. Soon the young dragon began to flap it's small wings frantically and looked around the sky, praying that someone would help his young charge. As if by an act of God, a blur flew through the air and caught the silver haired girl, then landed steadily on the ground. The dragon quickly flew down towards the blur to see if his mistress is alright, when he noticed that the blur was a boy, and he and the young girl were surrounded by three other boys, all looked about sixteen. The Dragon scolded and quickly landed beside the boy holding his mistress and growled at the others, studying each of them closely.  
  
'Hmm... The boy with the long red hair and green eyes must be a Kitsune Yohko, in a human form. The tall one with the orange hair and blue eyes is nothing more then a human. The one with the black-green hair and brown eyes seems to be a Hanyu, that has my mistress' Yohko blood. The one holding my mistress, with black, spiked hair, and red eyes, is strange though, he seems to be part fire yohko and part ice yohko, I thought they hated each other, oh well.' Thought the young dragon as he growled at each of the boys.   
  
"Eep! It's a DRAGON!" Shouted the tall human with orange hair as he hid behind the one with black-green hair. He and the spiky haired guy rolled their eyes.  
  
"Way to state the obvious Kuwabara." Said the one Kuwabara had hid behind.  
  
"Shudd up Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted out.   
  
"Be quite you fool!" Commanded the black haired boy, uneasily.   
  
"Hiei! Don't you tell me what to do! You hear me shorty!""Unh..." The girl in Hiei's arms groaned. Hiei looked down and his red eyes widened a bit.  
  
"Shut up. Now." He growled, his eyes still on the form in his arms, hoping that she wouldn't wake and that the baka human would shut his mouth, but no such luck.  
  
"Maybe you didn't here my when I said no! There is a dragon growling at us!" Kuwabara yelled back to him.  
  
The girls eyes scrunched up, then slowly opened to revile silver specked, black eyes staring straight into wide red eyes. The girl gasped and leaped out of Hiei's arms, growling at him as well as the other boys.  
  
"Who are you?" She growled out as she stood by the young dragon.   
  
The boy with long red hair and green eyes decided to step forward. "We mean you no harm, miss. You had fallen from the sky somehow and my friend here," He pointed towards Hiei, "caught you." He explained calmly. The girl just rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's nice, but I asked who you are, not what happened to me." She stated, her voice was void of any emotion.   
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone.  
  
But though your still with me   
  
I've been alone,  
  
all alone.   
  
When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years.  
  
But you still have,   
  
All of me.  
  
The boy blushed darkly. "Oh. My apologies, Miss. I am Kurama. The one with the orange hair and blue eyes is Kuwabara, Kazima. Urameshi, Yusake, the boy with the greenish- black hair and brown eyes, is who Kuwabara is hiding behind. Then Hiei is the one that had caught you, he's the one with red eyes and black hair. And may I inquire as to whom you might be?" Kurama asked politely after he introduced him and his friends.   
  
"Yes. I would love to know what the name of such a powerful yohko is." The red eyed demon spoke, the venom seeping from his mouth sarcasm.  
  
The girl glared then looked at the others. "My name is..."  
  
To be continued  
  
Chaos: Ok if I get reviews then I'll post the second chapter. 


	2. Dragons, Fire, and Roses

Chaos: Alright I decided to right the next chapter, so now you get to find out who and that the girl is, oh and incase you didn't notice, I already have the pairings selected so... there will be yaio in this fic.  
  
Hiei: Smirks And it's not me either.  
  
Yusake: Duh! We could guess that!  
  
Kuwabara: Wait it's not Hiei?! Then who?!  
  
Kurama:sighs On with the fic. Chaos owns the plot line, and some of the characters, not me or the others from yyh characters.  
  
Chaos: That was interesting.... (sarcasm)  
  
Hiei: Very...(sarcasm)  
  
Dragons, Fire and Roses.  
  
Last Time  
  
The boy blushed darkly. "Oh. My apologies, Miss. I am Kurama. The one with the orange hair and brown eyes is Kuwabara, Kazuma. Urameshi, Yusake, the boy with the greenish- black hair and brown eyes, is who Kuwabara is hiding behind. Then Hiei is the one that had caught you, he's the one with red eyes and black hair. And may I inquire as to whom you might be?" Kurama asked after he introduced him and his friends.   
  
"Yes. I would love to know what the name of such a powerful yohko is." The red eyed demon spoke, venom seeping from his mouth as sarcasm.  
  
Now  
  
The girl glared then looked at the others. "My name is Alexis Chaos. And this," The silver haired demon pointed to her dragon companion, "is Kento. My guardian." Her voice remained emotionless, and her glare hardened.  
  
Kuwabara was the first to speak up. "Wow! You got a pet dragon?! That's so cool!"  
  
"You fool! I am not a pet! I am her guardian!" The boys, with the exception of Hiei and Kurama, looked at the dragon, shocked.  
  
"Lets look around this place, Kento." Alexis turned to see the dragon still growling at the orange haired boy. In turned Alexis growled to get Kento's attention, and succeed in getting both his and the boy's attention. "Now!" She growled out, and Kento followed.  
  
"Hey wait!" Shouted Yusake, as he ran up next to the demon girl and walked with her. "How 'bout we show ya around? We know this place like the back of our hands!"  
  
"Yea!" Kuwabara said, he and the other two deiced to join Yusake, and the young dragon demon. "That'll be fun!"   
  
"Yes we would love to show you around. And, if you'd like, we could get you enroled in school here as well, since it's obvious your from Yuko-ki." Kurama added in.  
  
Alexis just nodded and let the boys follow her. They walked through the town, while Yusake, Kuwabara, and Kurama pointed out different place, from the best places to eat, to the most popular fighting grounds, to historical monuments, all the while, both Alexis and Hiei remained silent. But for different reasons. While Alexis was paying attention to the scenery, for she had never seen anything like this in Yuko-ki, Hiei was busy thinking about the girl that had fallen into his arms, literally.  
  
'Why would a powerful demon need a guardian? On that matter I thought that the dragon Yohko's were all extinct. How is this girl still alive? And her hair and eyes. Dragons are suppose to have black hair and eyes. I mean look at Yusake! He's only part, but his hair is what all dragons hair is suppose to look like. There's more to her then she's letting on.' Hiei was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to look were he was going, and ran right into Alexis, who was walking backwards, listening to Kuwabara tell her about all the 'bad demons' they had fought, and was not looking in 'front' of her.   
  
The two demons fell to the ground, hard. Hiei landing on top of Alexis. (AN: Oh by the way Alexis is 5'4", Hiei is 5' 71/2", Yusake is 5'81/2" Kuwabara is 5'11" and Kurama is 5'9". I like these heights a lot more then their originals. I hate Hiei being that short! So he's not in my story. Nods head matter-of-factly and this is also before the Dark Torment, but a day after Tagoro's um.. Invite, and after Ukina, k?) Hiei looked down to see who he had bumped into and saw Alexis silver-black eyes.   
  
He groaned. 'Not good.' He looked from her confused eyes to her lips then started to go down further, but stop himself. 'Not good at all.' He groaned again and looked up to her eyes once more. They were no longer confused, but narrowed in anger, but the effect was slightly ruined by the faint blush that spread across her cheeks. Groaning agin, Hiei went to get up, but was pushed back down by a heavy weight. Hiei was forced back down on Alexis, causing their lips to collide. Both of their eyes went wide, and they separated immediately after they heard Yusake 'eep' and say a name, causing Hiei to groan, but for a different reason this time, disgust. Alexis looked up to see who had landed on her and Hiei, seeing as though he could not move, and saw a girl with short, light brown hair and eyes. Though Alexis was a bit confused. 'Is that a girl or a guy? It's wearing a dress, sure, but it's hair is so short! And it's so heavy! I'm lost. What is that?!'   
  
"Get off now!" Alexis growled, she hated being confused by some strange human.  
  
Startled the girl/boy jumped off of Hiei and Alexis and looked down at them as they got up.  
  
"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry. It's just Yusake-kun jumped out of the way when I was trying to give him a hug and I fell form the shock! I didn't mean to land on you two making out! I'm so sorry! Wait Hiei? I thought you were gay, and liked Kuwabara?" The thing said in one breath.  
  
Both the mentioned boys growled and had to be held back by Yusake and Kurama to keep them from killing the, whatever it was. Well Kurama held Hiei back to keep him form killing the thing, while Yusake held Kuwabara back to keep him form maiming it. Alexis and Kento deiced to study the thing more carefully. Making it fidget.  
  
"What are you?" Asked Alexis as she and Kento walked around it.  
  
The thing looked appalled. "I'm a girl! Can't you tell?!" 'She' said puffing out her chest. "My name's Keiko. And you are?" She said snootily, not liking this new girl.  
  
"I'm the Dragon Emperor, Alexis Chaos, and this is Kento, my guardian dragon, and advisor." She said as if it were habit, and came natural.  
  
When she said this all the boys stopped struggling, and looked at he, shocked. Keiko looked at her strangely then regained her ahem posture and started to laugh at the young dragon.  
  
"Right! You?! An Emperor?! Only guys can be Emperors, stupid!" She shouted out in between her annoying, high pitched laughter. All the demons had to cover the ears to block out the laughter, or else they would go deaf from the sound.   
  
Kuwabara thought quickly and knocked the girl out, then ran to help Yusake. "Hey you guys we should leave, like now, before she wakes up!" He shouted as the others recovered.  
  
Yusake nodded. "We can go to my house, my mom isn't coming home for a while anyway." They and Hiei took off.   
  
Alexis not being one to be told twice took off just as fast followed close by the dragon.   
  
"Remind me not to get in her way when she's in a hurry." Yusake said shocked, while Kuwabara just nodded, too shocked to speak.  
  
"Actually I don't think she was going her top speed." The other two look at Kurama like he had just grown another head. Kurama blushed slightly and continued. "Well Dragon demons are known for their speed as well as fighting skills, but their Emperor is their strongest and fastest fighter. She easily kept up with Hiei because Fire demons are decedents of dragon demons, but they mixed the phoenix demons, and a new race branched out from it." He explained to the other two as they walked to Yusake's house. They had stopped running once they were a mile away from 'her'. (They were all the way across town.)  
  
Yusake looked confused, while Kuwabara got it. "What dose that have to do with Hiei?" Asked Yusake, still lost.   
  
"Urameshi you dimwit! Hiei's a fire demon!" Kuwabara shouted. (Kuwabara is going to be smart when it comes to Ren-ki (spit world) stuff ok.)  
  
Yusake winced at the volume, and he had still not completely recovered by those wails-of- laughter he had been subdued to. "Ow! Keep it down Kuwabara! But yeah I get it now thanks." He said rubbing his ears.   
  
They made it to Yusake's house in 30 minutes, only to see the two speedy demons sitting on the couch discussing only god knows what. The three couldn't seem to find the dragon, and Alexis and Hiei looked as if they were in their own homes, sitting on the love seat, and just talking.  
  
40 minutes earlier  
  
(An: It took a good ten minutes for Kurama to explain about Dragons and fire demons. They ended up on the outskirts of the city showing Alexis around. Oh and I HATE Keiko! ) The two demons made it to Yusake's house in less then a minuet and Hiei was trying his hardest to find a way into the house.   
  
"Damn It!" He cursed under his breath.  
  
Alexis looked at him and then the door. Walking up to it, Alexis lightly pushes on the door, and it squeaked opened. Turning to Hiei, she smirked and walked in. Hiei muttered an incoherent phrase, and followed her into the house. When they got inside Hiei went and sat on the love seat, while Alexis went to the kitchen and made tea for the two of them, knowing that they would be alone for a while.  
  
When the tea was finished she walked into the living room, and gave Hiei a cup. "Here. I hope you like green tea." She said in monotone, as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Where's your guardian, Emperor?" Hiei asked sorely. He was still angry that she had not told them earlier, and the whole 'kissing' incident hadn't help either.  
  
"Kento went to 'check' our surroundings, make sure there umm, suitable." Her voice sounded a bit nervous. She did not want that human to come back.  
  
Hiei smirked. "Taking caution, ne? She's an annoying stalker, that all. An easy problem to dispose of." He said, his smirk widening.  
  
"Then why haven't you? I mean she, it, whatever, is only human." Alexis was becoming more confused by the minute. What was with this world?  
  
"I can't. I'm already on a type of probation as it is." Hiei said sorely. "Why didn't you tell us you were the Emperor?" He asked just as sorely.  
  
"I found the information irrelevant. I only told that human because she was too cocky, I definitely don't like that thing." The last part was more to herself then to Hiei.  
  
Hiei nodded and changed the subject again. "What type of weapon do you prefer? I personally like to use my Katana."  
  
"Me too. Either that, ki, or hand to hand combat, but I can use other weapons." Alexis stated while leaning back in the couch. Soon enough the two were discussing battle strategies, fighting styles and attacks. They were so caught up in their discussion that they failed to here the other boy's inter the house.  
  
"I think I'll stick with my spirt gun, or hand to hand. Weapons aren't my thing." Yusake said as he took a seat on the other side of Alexis.  
  
"My spirt sword and fist is all I need in battle." Kuwabara stated proudly, joining in on the conversation.  
  
"Why don't you join in too pretty boy?" Said a malice voice said from behind Kurama. The group turned to see another dragon, only this one was a dull dark blue, with ice blue eyes. At seeing the dragon the young demon Emperor jumped over the couch and growled at it. "And here I was afraid you had forgotten me you're highness." It's voice held a smug tone. Alexis growled again.  
  
"I'd hate break this up but..." Another voice growled out, then a black and silver blur rushed at the dark blue dragon, landing on top of it. "Your mine traitor." Kento growled and knocked the other dragon through the open door.  
  
"Shit." Alexis growled and flew after the two dragons. "Those ass's followed us!" She growled out as she searched the area.  
  
"Who followed you?" Asked Yusake, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"We did you stupid half-breed." Everyone looked up to see a man floating in the air glaring down a Yusake. "I can't believe one of ours would lower themselves to mating with humans." The man had shoulder length coal black hair and eyes to match. He wore what look like a dress kimono that male nobles wore in the feudal Japan, and cloth shoes.  
  
"Hey at least I ain't wherein a dress mister." Yusake spat out, not liking being called a half-breed.  
  
"It's not a-" He was cut off by a foot slamming into his face. He slammed into the ground hard, causing a small crater to form.  
  
"I hate that guy." Alexis spat, floating in the air.  
  
"I couldn't agree more." Kento said as he flew beside his mistress.  
  
"You stupid-" He flew at her again, only to be cut off as she slammed her fist into his gut.  
  
"No more talking." She said then kneed him in the face.  
  
The fight continued and the new guy didn't seem to be doing to well at first. He had managed to get a few hits in, and even block some of Alexis's , but it was obvious who had the upper hand. Alexis kicked him in the stomach, sending him back a couple of feet, and this time he didn't charge again. Instead he just floated there, panting. (Their still in the air, that's were their fight is.)   
  
"You won this time Emperor, next time though you won't be so lucky." Alexis just floated there silently, her face expressionless. He growled at her for not answering and created a portal. "I'll expect to see you at the Dark torment the, You Highness." He growled out, then flew into the portal, which closed once he entered.  
  
Alexis floated down to the ground and looked at the guys. "That was fun." Her voice was in monotone.  
  
"So you're gonna be in the Torment to? That's cool we were just about to train for it!" Yusake said happily.  
  
"Really now? Do you have a 5th?" She asked them curiously.  
  
"Eh we will, it's in a year right?" Yusake asked. (I have no clue how long they actually trained for.)   
  
"Yes. I have a team assembled here already. So I must go and train with them. And might I suggest you do the same. If you want to beet the Tagoro team that is." Alexis said calmly as she flew off to meet her team-mates.  
  
End  
  
Chaos: I'm going to assume you know what happened when they trained, Yusake went to Gankie again, and Hiei and Kurama trained Kuwabara.   
  
Announcer: Who is Alexis's team-mates? How did she know about the Tagoro brothers? Who else is on their team? You might find out next time!  
  
Chaos: Who the hell are you?   
  
Announcer: I'm the announcer!  
  
Chaos: Oh?....First off it's who are Alexis's team-mates. And this is NOT Dragon Ball Z. So.... GET FUCKING LOST!!!!!  
  
Announcer: Turns out to be Fox girl from the Dark tournament Sheesh no respect!  
  
Chaos: NOW!!!! Damn I hate that fox. Cools down Anyway. I know that this chapter is short and all but the next chapter I hope will be longer, and I'll have a BIG surprise for you too!!   
  
Read and Review!!!! I do except flames... Or any other type of criticism, in fact I don't mind it at all. As long as it helps me out a bit. 


End file.
